Edom
The Kingdom of Edom is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1391 BC. Major cities include Bozrah, the capital, Teman Dinhabah, Avith, Pau, Seir, Ezion-Geber and Petra. List of Kings * Hadad I 1405-1387 BC * 'El-Qewos I 1387-1368 * Samlah I 1368-1369 * Aliah I 1369-1343 * Teman I 1343-1326 * Hadad II 1326-1285 * Qewos-yat I 1285-1249 * Husham I 1249-1229 * Jobab I 1229-1213 * Qewos-Natan I 1213-1177 * Aliah II 1177-1153 * 'El-Qewos II 1153-1140 * Husham II 1140-1115 * Saul I 1115-1089 * Ba'al-Hanan I 1089-1072 * Teman II 1072-1054 * Qewos-Malek I 1054-1036 * Jetheth I 1036-1021 * Qewos-naqim I 1021-1004 * Qewos-Natan II 1004-987 * Saul II 987-960 * Timnah I 960-941 * Bar-Qos I 941-906 * Eliphaz I 906-881 * Ba'al-Hanan II 881-840 * Jetheth II 840-823 * Elah I 823-795 * Timnah II 795-771 * Jobab II 771-752 * Hadad III 752-731 * Qewos-Gabir I 731-706 * Bar-Qos II 706-684 * Pinon I 684-642 * Qewos-Malek II 642-616 * Magdiel I 616-594 * Eliphaz II 594-563 * Qewos-Ram I 563-540 * Husham III 540-497 * Mibzar I 497-475 * Pinon II 475-452 * Eliphaz III 452-433 * Kenaz I 433-396 * Bar-Qos III 396-382 * Ba'al-Hanan III 382-346 * Iram I 346-320 * Qase I 320-298 * Magdiel II 298-267 * El-Qewos III 267-256 * Kenaz II 256-229 * Eliphaz IV 229-203 * Pinon III 203-183 * Qewos-Malek III 183-166 * Husham IV 166-121 * Timnah III 121-90 * Oholibamah I 90-47 BC * Magdiel III 47-8 BC * Qewos-Ram II 8 BC-27 AD * Hadad IV 27-70 * Iram II 70-95 * Jetheth III 95-115 * Mibzar II 115-142 * Qewos-yat II 142-170 * Saul III 170-197 * Oholibamah II 197-231 * Iram III 231-276 * Qase II 276-304 * Eliphaz V 304-322 * Qewos-Gabir II 322-356 * Pinon IV 356-381 * Qewos-Natan III 381-412 * Bar-Qos IV 412-441 * Aliah III 441-468 * Jetheth IV 468-503 * Jobab III 503-527 * Kenaz III 527-562 * Samlah II 562-596 * Saul IV 596-619 * Iram IV 619-652 * Teman III 652-688 * Qewos-Natan IV 688-713 * Qewos-naqim II 713-742 * Bar-Qos V 742-780 * Pinon V 780-811 * Teman IV 811-835 * Qewos-Any I 835-873 * Mibzar III 873-900 * Ba'al-Hanan IV 900-928 * Qase III 928-963 * Eliphaz VI 963-991 * Qewos-Gad I 991-1017 * Husham V 1017-1040 * Timnah IV 1040-1077 * Qewos-Ram III 1077-1106 * Elah II 1106-1142 * Qewos-Natan V 1142-1178 * Jobab IV 1178-1218 * Iram V 1218-1256 * Qewos-Gad II 1256-1286 * Qewos-Gabir III 1286-1316 * Timnah V 1316-1347 * Qewos-Malek IV 1347-1382 * Qewos-Any II 1382-1406 * Qewos-Ram IV 1406-1439 * Kenaz IV 1439-1474 * Qewos-Ner I 1474-1502 * Jetheth V 1502-1529 * Oholibamah III 1529-1564 * Qewos-Gad III 1564-1601 * Timnah VI 1601-1640 * Jobab V 1640-1667 * Iram VI 1667-1703 * Mibzar IV 1703-1736 * Samlah III 1736-1770 * Qewos-Ner II 1770-1802 * Qewos-Malek V 1802-1831 * Iram VII 1831-1866 * Husham VI 1866-